Tonight
by EveJHoang
Summary: I'm not here for your entertainement you don't really wanna mess with me tonight, cause you're no way, it's over before it began, keep your dreams, just gimme the money, it's just me and my drink tonight... OS AU YAOI


.

.

**Auteur:** Eve J Hoang...

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages sont de M. Kishimoto. L'histoire est de moi. La chanson "U + Ur hand" est de Pink, et tout est de sa faute U_U

**Pairing: **Vous verrez bien, à vous de comprendre (ou pas =D)

**Rating: **Une gros **M**, pour langage plus que cru et scène pleine de culs...

**Dédicace: **A **Sue**, parce que c'est compliquer d'aimer, et que c'est encore plus compliqué que picoler U_U

.

.

**_"Tonight..."_**

.

.

Samedi, minuit.

Je sors, ce soir.

J'ai déjà l'air torché, j'ai pris l'apéro… dur, de se sentir bien.

Et je me sens mal, ce soir.

Direction le bas de la rue, mon bar favori. A la porte, tout le monde me salue, je fais la bise au videur.

Arrivé au comptoir, un verre m'attend déjà. Shooter pour bien commencer.

Le patron, plus loin, ne me voit même pas. Concentré, ou défoncé, il se tape des traits sur un plateau. Il est comme ça depuis que son mec est mort.

Je le comprends, je suis comme lui.

Et puis son mec, c'était mon meilleur ami.

Ça fait plus d'un an, il ne se sent toujours pas mieux. Je peux comprendre ça. Il finira par crever, tout le monde le sait.

Mais pas ce soir.

Ce soir, y'a une pute blonde qui danse sur le bar. Il la tirera avant de se tirer une balle.

Ouais, il était blond, son homme.

Moi aussi, j'aime les hommes. Enfin, j'en aime un, mais moi je ne l'ai pas perdu.

Je ne l'ai jamais eu, et je ne l'aurais jamais.

Ce connard s'est marié il y a un mois, avec une salope qui lui met déjà un gosse en route. Evidemment, il m'a invité à son mariage.

Sinon ce serait pas drôle.

D'ailleurs, je le vois, là bas. Sans sa pétasse. Il fait mine de ne pas voir les déboires de son meilleur pote de l'autre côté du comptoir.

C'est débile, j'aime le meilleur pote du mec de feu mon meilleur pote.

Haha.

J'en suis à ma troisième tequila, plus deux shooters. J'avais déjà descendu cinq Martini avant de foutre les pieds ici.

Même pas bourré.

Question d'habitude.

Lui, il préfère le gin, je le sais. Le gin sec.

Y'en a un devant lui, d'ailleurs.

Là, y'a un connard avec une tête de cul qui essaye de me draguer.

Fort mal.

Il m'offre un autre verre, et ose poser ses mains sur moi.

Fatale erreur.

Tu vois, je suis pas là pour t'amuser, connard. Je suis pas une potiche que tu peux tripoter à tout va, et si tu fais cette erreur deux fois, tu le regretteras.

Il m'offre un autre verre, sans voir le danger dans mon regard, il pose sa main sur ma cuisse.

Je lui éclate la tête sur le comptoir.

Le videur le ramassera.

Le patron me sourit. Il a l'air tout à fait net, pourtant je sais qu'il est coké jusqu'aux sourcils, ce con. Il me sert un whisky, qu'il boit avec moi.

A la santé des têtes de cul.

Deux heures, je suis torché.

Il m'a filé quelques traits, je suis défoncé, et je m'en balance.

J'ai envie de danser, il fout le feu au comptoir, je monte, je suis torse nu, j'en fais baver plus d'un et je m'en tape.

Il n'y a que lui, à sa table, qui voudrait ignorer mais qui ne peut détourner le regard. Son putain de verre est vide, mais y'a la bouteille à côté.

Ses yeux gris brillent, il a perdu l'habitude de boire depuis qu'il est avec sa greluche. Il n'aurait pas dû retrouver le chemin de ce bar, après minuit. C'est l'heure où je viens.

Deux heures vingt, je bouge sur ce foutu comptoir comme une pétasse dans un clip de dancehall.

Les mains qui me caressent, je ne sais plus si c'est les miennes, mais j'imagine que ce sont les tiennes, les yeux rivés dans les tiens.

Je vois mon reflet dans les miroirs derrière les bouteilles et les verres, je vois mes cheveux teintés couleur sang collés à mon front, et la sueur dévaler le long de mon torse, je vois mes yeux charbonneux pleurer des larmes noires, et mes iris cobalt te transpercent comme si c'était ta faute.

Je n'ai jamais été un ange, mais les larmes m'ont transformé en démon de luxure et de violence.

Et c'est de ta faute.

J'ai pleuré à cause de toi, parce que tu aimes la volupté des rondeurs de ta pétasse, parce que tu lui as soufflé des mots doux devant moi, parce que tu lui as fait l'amour dans la chambre d'à côté sans avoir la délicatesse de te faire discret, parce que tu en as fait ta fiancée, puis ton épouse, puis, bientôt, la mère de tes enfants.

Parce que tu n'as pas eu la présence d'esprit de m'aimer, moi.

Je m'assieds sur le comptoir, le patron me fait une trace sur le dos de la main, au su et vu de tous, rien à foutre, de toute façon il crèvera bientôt, et moi aussi. On n'a plus rien d'autre, lui et moi.

Il me sert de la tequila au goulot, il me roule une pelle pour rire, et parce que la couleur de mes yeux lui fait mal. Une bande de queutards collés à moi ne se gênent plus pour me caresser, l'un d'entre eux se prend un bon coup de latte parce que sa tête ne me revient pas.

J'embrasse n'importe qui.

Je m'en tape.

Trois heures, je suis défoncé.

Soudain, ma vue est engloutie par du gris.

Du gris clair, mais orageux. Du gris brillant, à cause l'alcool, ou à cause d'hypothétiques larmes, je ne sais pas et je m'en tamponne le coquillard.

Tu es là, face à moi, et tu as éjecté les queutards.

Le patron se fend bien la poire, et frappe un macaque qui protestait face à cette soudaine exclusivité de ma part. Mais j'ai rien demandé, moi, bordel.

Dégage !

Me touche pas.

Je m'en balance, de toi. Tu n'avais qu'à m'aimer quand il le fallait, maintenant c'est trop tard.

Je n'ai pas pu t'avoir, alors tu m'as perdu.

C'est de ta faute, tout est de ta faute !

Fallait pas l'aimer, fallait pas te marier, fallait pas te ranger, toi qui crachais sur la société et ses putain de montons de Panurge ! Fallait pas arrêter de venir, arrêter de boire, arrêter de fumer, arrêter de nous fréquenter, juste pour ta pute !

Fallait pas nous abandonner, fallait pas nous demander de sourire quand on voulait pleurer, fallait pas continuer à vivre alors que l'un de nous quatre est crevé !

On était inséparables, avant ta salope, tu te souviens ?

On était les trois mousquetaires, les quatre cavaliers de l'Apocalypse, on était indestructibles et fiers de notre connerie !

On était les rois du monde !

Mais tu l'as choisie quand même…

Tu l'as choisie, elle, alors ne remets plus les pieds ici, ne reparais plus devant moi, dégages, et ne me touches pas !

Vas jouer au papa, au mari modèle, vas donc crever avec ta mémoire oubliée !

Tu vivras vieux, tu finiras bedonnant et chauve, ta femme te trompera avec un plus jeune et plus fringuant, tes gosses te détesteront parce que tu es devenu comme les autres, et que jamais ils ne sauront quel Dieu de l'ancien temps tu as été ! J'espère que tu penseras à moi quand ton aîné foutra le camp pour se défoncer dans des backrooms sordides, et que ta fille unique se prostituera !

Penses à nous quand tu seras seul sur ton lit de mort, à nous qui resteront jeunes et éternels, nous qui auront péri sur le champ de bataille alors que tu auras déserté le combat !

Tu seras l'Oublié, le simple mortel, et nous resteront des Rois !

Tu sais que j'ai raison, ne me regardes pas avec ces yeux-là, tu l'as choisie elle, au lieu de me prendre, moi, alors tu peux dire ce que tu veux, ou fermer ta gueule, j'en ai rien à foutre, mais laisses-moi m'amuser une dernière fois et surtout, casse-toi !

Le patron est mort de rire, il se roule par terre d'un bout à l'autre de ma diatribe, sa poufiasse blonde du jour glousse sans comprendre. Les rookies ne font pas attention, ou si peu, ils continuent de s'amuser, les habitués les plus anciens nous prêtent plus ou moins discrètement une oreille attentive.

Ils étaient les sujets des quatre Rois, d'inassouvissables buveurs, d'infatigables fêtards… eux ne peuvent t'en avoir voulu autant que nous de nous avoir trahis, mais ils savent, ils savent à quel point je te déteste, toi qui n'es venu aux funérailles que pour faire bonne figure, toi qui voulais faire comme si rien n'avait changé alors que tu étais celui qui nous avait quitté, toi qui as osé nous reprocher de nous être remis à boire et à taper, à baiser n'importe qui.

Ils savent à quel point je te hais, et eux aussi, tu les as trahis.

Le patron, qui était ton meilleur ami avant que tu ne l'abandonnes, te sers un sourire goguenard, bien fait pour ta gueule, et à moi, il me sert un énième verre, je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il y a dedans, de toute façon je ne sens plus le goût de quoi que ce soit.

Lorsqu'il fait mine de nous retracer quelques lignes, tu m'arraches au comptoir, et nous enferme dans les chiottes du bar.

Charmant.

Tu commences à me serrer contre toi, et je comprends pas pourquoi tu te mets à pleurer, à implorer mon pardon… mais c'est trop tard, connard !

Doucement, tu commences à me caresser, moi qui suis à moitié nu et la braguette déjà ouverte avec des billets dedans, je ne m'en étais pas aperçu, et ma peau en sueur, si blanche contre ta chemise noire, colle au tissu.

Tes mains me parcourent, tes lèvres me frôlent, tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, et je m'allume une clope parce que tes épanchements me font chier.

Je te hais, tu sais, alors pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Je parie que t'as misé dix dollars avec ta femme que tu réussirais à me faire chialer, c'est ça ?

Ou crier, peut-être ?

Ouais, ça c'est déjà fait, je t'ai gueulé dessus comme un mammouth à l'agonie, alors pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Tu dis que tu m'aimes, que tu veux pas me voir comme ça… tu crains, mec.

Tu sais ce que t'es ?

Un connard.

Un connard à pas deux penny de conscience, qui aime bien raconter de la merde pour faire genre, tu dis que tu m'aimes pour pas t'avouer que c'est mal de tromper ta femme avec mon cul, et tu voudrais redevenir Roi du Monde, mais tu t'es rangé, mon chéri.

Tu t'es rangé, et tout à l'heure tu rentreras tranquillement dans ta petite vie de merde, tu te feras engueuler par ta connasse parce que t'as découché et que tu pues le gin, et demain, tu retrouveras ton quotidien insipide en te disant que ce n'était qu'une erreur, que tu avais trop bu, sans t'avouer que c'est mon regard de braise et mon parfum suave qui t'aura définitivement perdu.

Tu n'admettras plus jamais, une fois passé la porte des chiottes, que mes caresses t'excitent plus que celles de ta femme, que ma voix t'a envoûté, que tu es tombé dans le piège de mon étreinte, et que ma chaleur t'a empoisonné.

Chaque fois que tu verras des cheveux rouges, tu penseras au frôlement de mes mèches contre ta nuque.

Chaque fois que tu croiseras des yeux bleus, tu te souviendras de mon regard charbonneux qui t'as embrasé.

Chaque fois que tu toucheras une peau blanche, le velouté de la mienne te manquera.

Chaque fois que tu entendras pleurer, les larmes noires sur mes joues te feront souffrir le martyr.

Chaque fois que tu sentiras le parfum de ta femme, tu songeras au mien, musqué, empli d'effluves de débauche, de perdition et de sexe.

Chaque fois que tu iras te taper une queue sous la douche parce que ta mégère t'aura fait le coup de la migraine, tu sentiras la mienne, de queue, si douce, et si dure, et tu sentiras la mienne, de main, qui te torture.

Je t'ai contaminé, et j'ai décidé que jamais tu ne t'en remettras !

Quand tu auras la langue de ta pute dans la bouche, tu rêveras de la mienne à sa place, tu rêveras de chaque partie de mon corps contre ta langue, tu crèveras du manque de ma saveur, celle de ma peau, celle de ma sueur, celle de mes lèvres, celle de ma semence chaude au fond de ta gorge !

Demain, quand tu te coucheras à ses côtés, et que tu caresseras son ventre rond, tu auras encore la sensation de m'avoir en toi, te prenant sans douceur, vite, profondément, tu me sentiras encore entre tes cuisses, tu te souviendras de mon nom, hurlé entre tes lèvres dans les chiottes d'un bar, tu sentiras encore ma présence au plus profond de ton être, tu resteras à jamais profané par celui que tu as délaissé.

Et tu me voudras encore, oh tu me voudras, tu deviendras dur, et elle pensera que c'est pour elle, et elle rira moins si tu te soulages en elle, parce que désormais tu seras brutal et maladif et que tu iras trop profond pour ses habitudes, parce que j'ai fait de toi un dément, et un jour, lorsque tu crieras mon nom alors que tu seras entre ses cuisses, elle comprendra.

Elle comprendra que tu es à moi !

Elle comprendra que désormais, je te hais assez pour pouvoir te faire souffrir ce que tu m'as fait souffrir, que je te hais au point de t'écarter mes jambes pour mieux te punir.

Et toujours je me souviendrais, putain comme je me souviens, la première fois que je t'ai rencontré, la première fois que j'ai croisé ton regard, je m'en souviendrais à chaque fois que je pourrais baiser avec n'importe quel connard qui aura les yeux gris, ou n'importe quelle conne aux cheveux assez longs pour pouvoir me caresser les hanches quand tu me prends sur le lavabo.

Je me souviendrais combien j'étais bien, avant que tu n'entres dans ma vie, combien ma vie était simple.

Et je me souviendrais de ton membre dur en moi, qui entre si lentement que je me sens m'écarter sur son passage, tu brûles en moi, tu me consumes de l'intérieur, tu me prends comme une pucelle, et soudain tu t'enfonces si profondément que j'ai l'impression de me faire pourfendre de part en part, et je hurle !

Putain, je hurle ta saloperie de nom qui parait dans ma bouche comme une insulte, et tu me prends vite, et fort, si fort…

Tu me prends comme une pute, et j'aime ça, tu me prends comme une pute, et c'est tellement bon que j'en jouis en quelques minutes, mais t'en as plus rien à foutre, tu continues, tu me pilonnes, tu me poignardes cent fois, mille fois, plus fort, encore plus fort, et mes coups de hanches te supplient encore d'aller toujours plus profond, et tu me fais mal mais j'aime ça, et je sens du liquide s'écouler entre mes cuisses.

Peut-être que je saigne.

Ou peut-être que tu es venu, mais tu restes dur comme du bois, et tu entres, encore et encore, tu me changes de position sans prendre le temps de sortir, tu me prends par derrière, comme une pute, tu me prends sur le lavabo, comme une pute, tu t'assieds sur le siège de porcelaine et je m'empale encore sur toi, comme une pute…

Et puis soudain, une explosion de chaleur, tout au fond de mon être, qui me brûle, et qui me fais venir pour au moins la quatrième fois, si ce n'est plus.

Tu t'écroules contre le mur contre lequel tu me prenais, pantelant, mais je me dégage bien vite de ton poids qui m'écrase.

Des papillons couleur de Gay Pride dansent devant mes yeux, et de nouvelles larmes coulent sur mes joues, mais je n'y prête pas attention, les essuyant sur un coin de ta chemise ramassée par terre avec la sueur sur mon visage.

J'avais mit tellement de volonté à te haïr que j'avais oublié à quel point je t'aimais. Maintenant, je suis dans le juste milieu.

Maintenant, je peux achever ma vengeance.

Enfilant rapidement mon pantalon et mes bottes, je me fige devant toi, assis sur le sol pour reprendre ton souffle, et je te toise de toute la hauteur de mon arrogance. Moi qui avais attendu ton amour pendant si longtemps… maintenant, je vais te détruire, puisque tu dis enfin m'aimer.

Je t'enverrais à la dépression, au suicide.

Que tu le veuilles ou non, je referais de toi un Roi.

Je te rendrais à tes premières amours.

L'alcool, la baise, la came et le désespoir.

Je referais de toi un Roi.

Jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

Et si tu n'en as pas le courage, tu resteras l'Oublié, et tu crèveras tout de suite.

Je te jette ta chemise au visage, tes yeux brillants d'espoir se font blessés. Tu es pathétique.

Tu n'aurais jamais dû me laisser t'avoir, tu n'aurais pas dû revenir.

Après t'avoir achevé, je retourne au comptoir.

Ça pue le sexe et la débauche, je ne suis pas dépaysé. Le patron se tape la blonde derrière le bar en se tapant des traits sur son épaule, les serveurs ne regardent même pas, la copine de la peroxydée s'empourpre de honte et enquille vodka sur vodka pour oublier.

Une bouteille m'attend, ainsi que quelques lignes sur un plateau noir. Je te vois t'enfuir vers ta table, retrouver ta bouteille de gin à moitié vide. Ton regard est vide, ton sourire bienheureux a disparu, tu ne nous demanderas plus de rire quand nous voudrons pleurer.

Il est cinq heures, la ville s'éveille, et la fête n'est pas encore terminée.

Je ne sais pas combien j'ai bu de verres de tequila et de whisky, ni combien j'ai encrassé mon organisme à la cocaïne.

J'ai retrouvé ma plus dangereuse addiction : toi.

Tu es parti retrouver ta femme depuis une demi-heure, sous un regard moqueur du patron, et mon indifférence royale.

J'ai eu ce que je voulais, lorsque je t'ai achevé.

.

_« Je me suis bien amusé, ce soir. Tu n'aurais pas dû vouloir jouer avec moi._

_Tu aurais dû réfléchir, t'arrêter, j'allais bien avant que tu entres dans ma vie. Mais tu sais, c'est foutu avant de commencer, y'a pas moyen._

_Tu m'as pris pour une pute, alors aboule la monnaie, et gardes tes rêves loin de moi. »_

_._

Tu as répondu que tu reviendrais.

.

.

**°°O°O°Owari...°O°O°°**

.

.

**Après la crise économique, la crise littéraire.**

**Plus personne ne nous lit.**

**On est has-been, c'est ça ?**

.


End file.
